


Trapped

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han and Lando are in trouble, as usual.





	Trapped

Han and Lando were huddled together, clutching their blasters, in a small alcove off a long, dimly corridor. It had been a difficult day, one that had started fairly well, but had soon descended into chaos, as their plan to swindle a group of criminals had fallen apart, and now, after a series of misunderstandings, a fight, and far too much running, they were hiding. Or, “tactically regrouping”, as Lando had described it. But it was hiding, they were _definitely_  hiding. 

“Move over, you’re practically on top of me.” Lando whispered, annoyed. 

“There’s no more room. And your cape is taking up half the space.” Han whispered back angrily, trying to push Lando’s cape away. 

Peering around the corner, Lando tried to see if the coast was clear. “Kriff, they’re _still_  there.” There was a group of guards, standing at the end of the corridor, smoking and, unfortunately, blocking what Han and Lando had been hoping was the exit.

“This is all your fault. If you hadn’t opened your mouth, if you’d just let me talk-”

“What?! I didn’t say anything wrong. Besides, I’m the smooth talker, you’re my -”

“If you say sidekick-”

“Would you prefer second-in-command?”

“I’d prefer co-...co-....”

“Co-conspirator?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Fine. But you have to admit, I’m the one who comes up with the best plans.”

“Oh yeah, this is _great._  Such a brilliant plan. The best one ever.”

“Well, it would have worked if you’d actually followed it.”

“I did! You were the one who-”

“Whatever. Let’s save the debate about who’s really to blame until we’re actually, y’know, out of here.”

“If we ever get out of here. If they don’t kill us, we could end up wandering around here and starving to death. This place is like a maze and we don’t even know if that’s the way out. For all we know, that’s just another corridor.”

“You always call me dramatic, but you know what? You can be just as, _if not more,_  dramatic than me sometimes. That’s definitely the way out and we’re not going to die down here.”

“We better not. It’ll be all your fault if we do die.”

“Shut up! Now, what are we going to do? The way I see it, we can wait here or we can rush them and hope for the best. There’s only five of them, we can probably take them with the element of surprise.”

Han leaned over Lando, pushing him back so that he could peer around the corner. The guards were armed but they didn’t look particularly dangerous. In fact, as they leaned against the wall, talking amongst themselves, they looked bored and incompetent, and Han figured Lando was right, they could take them out easily. 

“Ok. Ok, we’ll rush them. I’ll take the two on the left and, since this was all your plan in the first place, you take the three on the right.” 

Lando nodded grudgingly, “Yeah, yeah, I know it’s really because you know I’m the better shot.”

“Ha! In your dreams.”

“You ready?”

“Yeah.” 

They nodded firmly at one another, and slipped out of the alcove simultaneously. They began to run, shouting loudly, blasters held straight ahead. Moving in sync, they dispatched the guards within seconds. Lando slammed his hand on the door button and it opened, mercifully, to reveal, not another corridor, but the outside. 

“Told you.” Lando said, grinning, as he spun around happily. 

They holstered their weapons, and began to swiftly jog away from the building and away from potential death and disaster. Soon, they were boarding Han’s ship, talking over one another as they attempted to explain what had happened to a curious Chewie. 

“Now, we can finally talk about whose fault this was.” Lando said smugly.

Han just groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
